Rainbow Mage and the Sky Goddess
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: Who would have though that a simple request would make things interesting? Romeo is sent to Lamia Scale on behalf of Makarov to help with some simple matters, but what will happen when dark guilds suddenly begin to rise? Join us as Romeo and Chelia journey together to fight this threat but at the same time realize the feelings they have for each other. (Older Romeo x Chelia)


**A/N :Hey guys Blazing Sky here. I'm here with another story I had just thought of in my head , Just so I just want to let you know that this is a crack pairing. I'm merely experimenting to see how their chemistry would work. So t** **here is no need to bash.**

 **It's common courtesy to respect other ships. And there is no need to cause shipping wars.**

 **Just a heads up that since this is based on Romeo and Chelia, this story will take place a 6 years after the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Also as a reminder if anyone that comes here to read this, are hardcore RoWen shippers/fans then I suggest you turn back now.**

 **Romeo (18 years old)  
Chelia (21 years old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor It's characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Year X797**

Six years have passed since the guild that was presumed the weakest and lowest have finally risen to the top. Everything returned to normal for a time except for the amount of overflowing job request that requested certain mages but as for the guild itself, some changes occurred but they weren't really that important.

But one of those changes was from a certain raven haired wizard by the name of Romeo Conbolt.

His appearance changed during those years baffled everyone as they saw that him grow up from a little kid into a handsome young teenager who can claim a girls heart with a mere glance. He looked so mature and different than the others.

Other than that the guild was still pretty much the same. The guild was surprisingly calm for the first time. There were no bar fights. People weren't flying around or being launched. The furniture were not shattered or damaged. It was a complete surprise to say the least. But what could have possibly happened to make the guild like this?

But enough of that, lets get back to our main group.

"Hey guys... wanna do job with me. It's a pretty simple request we just have to guard a relic for a few days." Lucy said while holding the request for them to see.

"As much as I would like to... I already have plans with Wendy. Sorry but we can't go. We already have a job request to do, Besides I'm sure Cana or Loke would help you out." The pinkette said as him and Wendy got up from their seats and begun heading out with their respected Exceeds well not before looking back at Lucy.

"Don't worry once we get back, we'll go with you on your mission we promise." Wendy said with a smile.

Among the changes that had occurred in the guild aside from Romeo was another person. Yes, Wendy Marvel was another person to change similar the raven haired teenager.

During those six years that had passed. Wendy grew from that little child that first walked into the guild into a stunningly beautiful young teenager looking similar to her edolas counterpart while still retaining some aspects of her shy personality. Her appearance consisted of blue and white tank top that hugged her body tightly revealing some of her cleavage and midriff along with a pair of blue pants. Her hair was silkier then ever as it went further below her back.

Thanks to these changes she even had a couple of men ask her out though she politely declined them every time saying that she was already taken by someone else.

Now back to the conversation at hand.

"What about you guys... are you two busy?" Lucy said while looking at Gray and Erza.

"Yeah... just like Flame-brain and Wendy, I also have some things to do. But maybe next time we'll go." Gray said as he got up and headed off somewhere.

"Let me guess you also have plans Erza?" Lucy said hoping for the red head to be free. Lucy, honestly cant complete many missions on her own knowing that many of the higher paying jobs require protecting towns from attacks to wiping out bandit camps.

"Unfortunately with the threat of dark guilds running rampant nowadays... most of my time is being used to help the council locate and catch them." Erza reasoned while leaving Lucy alone, going over to Makarov.

"Great... so what am I going to do now... my rent is coming up next week and I don't have any jewels." Lucy said in depression as she felt completely hopeless.

However she soon looked over and saw Romeo just relaxing by the bar just staring into space. Quickly getting her hopes up she speed walked over to him and decided to talk to him.

"Hi Romeo... how's it going?" Lucy asked seeing the raven haired teenager look up from his drink.

"Oh... nothing much just enjoying my day. What about you, are you doing anything right now?" The raven haired young man said with curiosity.

"Well I was getting ready for a job... but everyone is busy right now, so I'm out of luck right now." Lucy said in depression.

"Why not ask Natsu-nii and Wendy-nii, I'm sure they would help." Romeo said trying to cheer Lucy up.

"They're going on a mission right now so I can't bother them? Besides Gray went off somewhere and Erza helping the master with the Councils problems." Lucy said explaining the situation.

"Man... that stinks but I know someone will help... I know it." Romeo said reassuring her.

"Thanks... I just hope that someone comes soon."

Well... I'm just going to go train now... so see you later Lucy." Romeo said getting of his stool and getting his stuff ready.

"Wait! Can you keep me company until Cana gets back." Lucy said wanting to at least pass the time.

"Hm... You know what.. sure besides I'm not busy so I can spare a few minutes." Romeo said as he then sat down near a table just a few inches from the bar.

"You know I've been wondering this for awhile now... so I'm just gonna ask. Romeo... how come you haven't started dating Wendy yet?" Lucy said curiously.

"What do you mean by that? Why would I date Wendy? She's like a sister to me. Besides From what I know she's in a relationship with someone already." Romeo said feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. He signed inwardly knowing what Lucy was taking about.

 _"I'd better not tell her about Natsu secretly dating Wendy... cause then all hell would break loose." He shivered slightly at the thought of telling her._

"Really? I think you two would look cute together." Lucy said trying to convince him otherwise.

But before their conversation could continue Makarov suddenly called out.

"Excuse me... Have any of you seen Natsu anywhere? I need him to run an errand for me." Makarov said as he was scanning the area for the pinkette.

"What for exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"Lamia Scale said that they needed a fire user to help them with some stuff. They weren't specific so I thought I would send Natsu over to them. But it seems as though I was to late to ask him." Makarov said annoyed at the fire dragon for leaving at an important time.

"Unfortunately... Natsu already left with Wendy on a job and they won't be back for a few days." Mira said as she remembered the request they took. It was an escort mission to protect a high class ambassador.

"If that's the case I'll have to find someone else then." However he then noticed Romeo and then got an idea. Going up to the raven haired young man he decided to ask.

"Say.. Romeo my boy... can you do me a favor?" Makarov said as Romeo listened intently to the Master.

"What is it... Master?" Romeo said somewhat nervous

"I need you to go to Lamia Scale and help them with whatever they need. It is important because then we can build a mutual trust between our guilds." Makarov reasoned as Romeo then nodded his head.

"Okay Master I'll go, just let me get ready." Romeo said as he was heading to his house to prepare.

"Romeo! Just to let you know someone in Lamia Scale will meet up with you there." Makarov said as the raven haired young man sprinted out the door.

"I hope that boy doesn't get himself into to much trouble." Makarov said to himself with slight worry. He was more worried about the rise of dark guilds in the past couple of years.

Hopefully something bad doesn't happen to him.

He could only pray...

...

...

...

* * *

 **-Magnolia Train Station-**

After making his way to the Train station, Romeo finally caught the train that was headed to Margarett town. He slowly made his way to his booth and sat down, While waiting he noticed a bunch of girls were staring at him.

Ignoring them at first Romeo got to his seat and began to read the lacrima news. While reading it, he noticed an article similar to what Erza was talking about earlier, something related to the sudden rise of dark guilds.

He needed to be extra careful because attacks can happen at anytime and anywhere, Especially when you least expect it. He knew what would happen if a dark guild were to attack. he would have to hold nothing back considering that nowadays fights with dark guilds are now life and death matters.

But he decided to just ignore it for now and go back to passing the time. He turned on the lacrima screen and decided to watch a movie to pass the time, after all it would take Romeo at least two to three hours to get there so for now its was about all he could really do in a sense.

As time passed Romeo was starting to feel hungry. Slowly going to his bag he took out a box and opened it was filled with many sweets like chocolates, and other stuff. Just to get rid of the craving he popped one in his mouth and was filled with delight as the chocolate filled his taste buds with joy.

A few moments had passed, he was getting bored the movie he watched. It ended with the hero's death not before confessing his love to his beloved. Romeo thought that it was stupid at first.

I mean come on its not like it can happen in real, can it?

Dismissing the movie he returned to reading the lacrima news and saw many different things like models. He saw various models doing poses that he found quite strange. He then turned the page and saw an article based on Lamia Scale and an event that they were going to hosts soon.

Apparently they were going to hold a festival in a few days. Looking closer it said that the festival was to celebrate the upcoming harvests that the towns people have worked hard to make. After a few moments he put the lacrima news paper away and just looked out the window for a time.

Once again feeling boredom he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **-Margarett Town Train Station-**_

Two hours later the train blared out signaling that he had reached his destination. he woke up from his nap as he looked at the town in front of him. The town looked different as many people were putting decoration around the town, gathering their respected belongings and ornaments. He saw some people carrying what looked like a roasted quail to a building with a blue insignia at the top. Romeo was utterly surprised at the way he saw the people work, it somehow reminded him of the way they do things in Fairy Tail.

However before Romeo could react a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Um, hello... are you from Fairy Tail by any chance?" He slowly turned around to see a pink haired woman with twin tails looking at him with her hands behind her back.

"Um.. yeah I came by Master Makarov's order. He said that the master of Lamia Scale was requesting a fire mage from Fairy Tail so I was called out to help with the request." Romeo explained while the pink haired woman merely listened intently. He was honestly trying to look at her without blushing.

Yes, that's right blushing. Romeo was now at that age where his hormones begin to show. Before when he was a child had no interest in girls but now with his age, he was beginning to show interest in the opposite sex.

He blushed at how cute and pretty she appeared, but he slapped his face with both of his hands to snap him out of his daze and help with the request.

* * *

 **-Lamia Scale-**

The entrance to The guild itself was filled with tons of decorations. Romeo was in awe at how the guild hall appeared. The Members of Lamia Scale were preparing for the fall festival. They had all sorts of activities planned, It ranged from having eating contests to playing different music. The main attraction of course had to be the magic show that they were revealing.

But before he could see anymore things, The pink haired woman voice resounded behind him.

"Now before I show you what we need, I believe that some introductions are necessary if we are to continue." She said as he listened.

"My name is Chelia Blendy and I'm a wizard here at Lamia Scale." She said with a smile. Romeo then introduced himself in the same manner.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt and I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail." He said in professional manner.

"Okay good. Now that we know each other names, I believe it time to tell you what we need help with." Chelia said as Romeo listened closely.

"We need your help in making our cooker heat up. The appliances that we have are not working as of late so that's why we requested a fire mage. Just help us heat up some food and the fire place then we'll be in your good grace." Chelia spoke as Romeo then understood what they needed.

Going over to the kitchen, Romeo was then showed all of the appliances that Chelia mentioned before. Most of them were glitchy. Romeo was directed to the table where some members were stationed. A dog like mage looked at Romeo before asking.

"Hey, are you the one Fairy Tail sent?" Romeo merely nodded as the other members simply smiled.

"Well that's a relief we needed help heating up some food. Thanks for coming." Romeo simply waved it off. He just simply wanted to get task at hand done that way he can get back before dark. As they began to prep the food, Romeo simply ignited his hand as a small flame danced in his hand. He then put the flame onto the stove as Chelia then put a pan down on top of the flame. Afterwards the food was then placed on the pan. Chelia then looked at the Romeo and simply smiled before bowing to him.

"Thank you for coming when you did. You helped us catch up on our work by a ton." She smiled as he shrugged it off.

"It's no problem really. I was happy to help. Besides I got to see what you guy's have in store for this festival." He looked at the other members before looking at the clock.

"Well it's time for me to leave now. I have to get back before it gets dark." He looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Romeo simply frowned knowing that it was already late. Jura then walked up to Romeo before telling him something.

"I overheard the commotion and wanted to see what was all the fuss. Listen young man... it would be better if stay if you stay for the night. After all since it's getting dark, it gets more dangerous at night especially when your alone. Anybody could attack you at a moment's notice. And besides this could be a great opportunity to get to know you better. And I know that one of our members could use some company." He looked over to Chelia who was busy getting the food ready.

"So what do you say? Stay if you'd like. Don't worry about finding an inn. We have dorms rooms here that you can use if you want." Romeo was slightly reluctant at first but decided to simply take up Jura's offer.

Chelia finished all of the other tasks and decided to use the opportunity to have some free time. She looked over to the raven haired young man who was busy getting his stuff together. She then decided to take Romeo to his room within the dorms. After seeing many rooms along the hallway they stopped at a room near the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Okay this is your room right here so have a nice night." The pinkette then made her way down the hall and entered another room. Romeo then just made his way to the bed and decided to just knock out. After all with nothing more to do he was basically bored.

" _Hopefully nothing bad happens tomorrow."_

* * *

 **A/N and I'm done with the first part. This story will mostly be focused mostly on Romeo and Chelia's character development and relationships. Natsu, Wendy and other characters that were in Tenroe island will be more like support and will have less screen time.**

 **Also on a side note I wanted to let you that this story will receive rare updates so if you end up getting hooked and start liking this then I'll post more.**

 **Also I'll be working another idea for story telling. Review, like the story if you want though I'm not sure if I'll get bashed for making this so let's see how this works.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


End file.
